Cartoon Network Korea
Cartoon Network Korea (Translated to Korean: 카툰네트워크) is a South Korean channel known for broadcasting the Korean Power-Catch Wanda dub version of Kamiwaza Wanda. Channel details The first Cartoon Network channel was launched in the USA in October 01, 1992 with a finale of Tchaikovsky‘s 1812 Overture complete with a backdrop of cartoon explosions. Its very first special was 'Droopy's Guide to the Cartoon Network' and the first cartoon was the theatical 'Bugs Bunny' short 'Rhapsody Rabbit'. A few years later, Cartoon Network began broadcasting cartoons that are made for television such as 'I Am Weasel', 'Courage the Cowardly Dog' and 'The Powerpuff Girls'. As time flies in the mid-1990's, Cartoon Network was launched later in other countries such as Japan and the UK. South Korea is one of the other countries. In 1995 in South Korea, a prototype version of Cartoon Network's South Korean counterpart, Orion Cartoon Network, was launched but it had nothing to do with the Cartoon Network but instead used Orion's logo. Orion Cartoon Network later changed its name to Tooniverse in 1999 and aired a Cartoon Network block until 2002. Another prototype version of Cartoon Network's South Korean counterpart, Cartoon Network South Easten Asia, was launched in 2002 but was only in English because the laws in South Korea imply that channels that operate outside South Korea were forbidden to include Korean audio and subtitles withing the South Korean territory. On November 11, 2006, Cartoon Network Korea was officially launced, replacing its Cartoon Network South Easten Asia prototype in the process which wasn't completed until 2011. Its first era was the 'City' era with animated bumpers showing 2D-animated characters at a CGI-animated world. Cartoon Network Korea lasted its 'City' era from 2006 to 2008 and shared it with the Cartoon Network channels from the USA and the UK. From 2009 to 2011, Cartoon Network Korea began its 'New Wave' era. During that era, Cartoon Network Korea began broadcasting Korean-dubbed versions of Japanese anime such as 'Powerpuff Girls Z'. From 2011 to 2014, Cartoon Network Korea began its 'Exciting Fun' era and was given a new look using their own slogan 'Exciting Fun' (Translated to Korean: 신나는 재미) and its very own jingle. Starting from 2014, Cartoon Network Korea entered its 'Are You CN What We're Sayin'?' era. Kamiwaza Wanda Starting from September 02, 2016 with part 1 of the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season, Cartoon Network Korea began broadcasting the Kamiwaza Wanda anime series under the Korean dub title Power-Catch Wanda. Since the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise was currently on hiatus, Cartoon Network Korea is currently doing reruns of the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season until a new Kamiwaza Wanda anime season premires in Japan. Trivia * Cartoon Network Korea is one of the South Korean channels known for broadcasting Kamiwaza Wanda. The other one being Tooniverse. * Cartoon Network Korea shares its Korean Power-Catch Wanda dub broadcast of Kamiwaza Wanda with its sister channel Boomerang Korea. Links * Official Cartoon Network Korea website (Korean) Category:South Korean Channels Category:Broadcasters Category:Companies